Christmas Story
by Serene Midnight
Summary: What is the true meaning of Christmas? It is presents... or not?


**CHRISTMAS STORY  
**

_by Serene Midnight_

_***  
_

**Chapter One: Christmas Eve  
**

***

It was a peaceful silent evening of Christmas Eve. Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto were at Minako's, enjoying the time and having fun.

Outside, the snow had ceased to fall. A thick blanket of snow was covering the ground and the trees. Though, through the steamy windows, little snowflakes could still be seen falling once in a while.

Inside, an easy smell of pine was spread around the room. Minako was decorating the Christmas tree and the other girls were curled up by the fire in the sofa. The sound of tinsel could barely be heard as Christmas carols and songs were playing at the radio.

_Bells will be ringing this sad, sad news,  
Oh, what a Christmas to have the blues.  
My baby's gone I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again.  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night,  
Christmas carols by candle light.  
Please come home for Christmas!  
Please come home for Christmas!_

_[...]  
_

_Yeah, it's Christmas, my dear,  
It's the time of year to be with the one you love.  
So won't you tell me  
You'll never more roam.  
Christmas and New Year  
Will find you home.  
There be no more sorrow,  
No grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy, once again  
Ooo, there be no more sorrow,  
No grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, Christmas, once again._

Usagi was staring at the moon and the stars shining the clear sky, not saying a word, curling up by the fireplace. Through the window she could see the face of Mamoru getting shape.

It was Christmas. Her favourite holiday. No school, no worries, joy, happiness and the perfect time for presents!

However, these were not enough to bring a smile on her face. Deep down in her heart, something missed. Mamoru had left for America for almost one month and did not come back ever since then. Every day she checked her mail, hoping that she would find a letter from him saying that he would come back. She had hoped that he would come for Christmas, at least. This time, Mamoru sent her a letter that she was reading now.

_Dear Usagi,_

_How are you? I'm sorry if I haven't been calling you lately. [...] I wish I could be there with you. I miss you. [...]_

At the end of it she read:

_I'm afraid I won't be able to come home for Christmas._

No, he wouldn't come home._  
_

"Usagi, what's that?", looking at the paper in Usagi's hand.

No answer.

"What's up? You look sad, weren't you supposed to be happy?", Makoto asked.

"Yeah, it's Christmas. Your favourite time of the year!", Ami winked.

"Well... to tell you the truth... I expected Mamoru to come home for Christmas, at least for a few days."

Usagi handed the letter to the girls. Ami opened it and the girls read it silently.

"Oh, I see!", Minako pouted.

"Cheer up, Usagi!", Rei added, "Remember last year? All you wanted was presents."

"Compared to then, you're lot more mature.", Minako winked.

"I guess presents mean nothing...", she continued, "if you don't have someone to share them with."

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Mamo-chan, will you buy me this?"_

_And before she finished her words, her glance dropped on another present. A huge teddy bear._

_Such an immature child, you could say. Who could be such selfish?  
_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

And now, she could get rid of all presents in the whole world just to have her wish come true._  
_

***

Mamoru was packing his clothes and stumbled upon a photo of him and Usagi. How he had been missing her! But this time, he would return home for holidays. Below, on his desk, stood a little box with a silver necklace in it. He was about to forget it, when it fell on the floor. Mamoru took the box and placed it in his pocket.

Looking at his watch, he grabbed the luggage and hurried to catch the plane.

_I'll be home for Christmas,  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow  
And mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree._

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **This is my two-chapters story for you. As the first chapter is entitled "Christmas Eve", I posted it now, for the time being. Happy holidays to all my readers! And yes, I used Japanese names. xD**  
**


End file.
